


【仓安】2Q17 05

by fluffyandcute



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyandcute/pseuds/fluffyandcute





	【仓安】2Q17 05

*现实+悬疑奇幻，非典型恋爱文，不甜不虐开放式结局

*虽然说抑制字数但是一写又写长了……

*仓安only

*下章开车警告了，重点是开车为什么这章会这么长……

 

 

<4>

大仓又摸了一下他的嘴唇。

那个夜晚是真实的吗？现在回想还有些不可思议。他对安田表白，安田也回应了他的心意，还主动吻了他。被吻了之后他好像就没什么记忆了，好像是安田帮他拦了一辆出租车，送他上车，对他说路上小心，男朋友。那句话好像哲学书里的句子，每个字他都懂，但不能立刻反应过来句子的意思。等他迟钝地反应过来，欣喜若狂，安田早就不知道去哪里了。

 

大仓不敢相信这么顺利地就和安田在一起了。一切都太顺利了，太快了。有没有可能是假的，就像报表的数据太漂亮，就会粉饰和造假的可能。有没有可能安田不喜欢他，只是为了他的钱。但这个念头只是一瞬间，很快就被掐掉了。安田的害羞，脸红，眼神，笑容，他也喜欢他。大仓对自己有自信，他个子高，长得帅，年轻有为，他的身上肯定也有很多优点吸引了安田。

糟糕，他走神了。大仓重新把注意力集中在别的组的结业发表上，下一个就是他了。

 

大仓和安田虽然交往了，但是时间不凑巧。EMBA的项目快要进入尾声，期末考试也快来了。大仓忙着EMBA项目的结业发表，安田忙着市里的论坛发表，期末考试和毕业论文答辩委员会。二人没有时间见面，只能抽空发line消息。大仓对安田的称呼改为yasu，安田对大仓的称呼改为大仓，偶尔是tacchon。tacchon这个称呼戳中了大仓的心窝。安田就像是一颗抹了蜂蜜的草莓。他整个人很甜，叫他的称呼也甜。

 

 

终于，大仓拿到了EMBA项目的结业证书，带着证书和村上和横山喝酒，感谢他们的帮助和照顾，也和他们分享了他和安田在一起的消息，得到了他们的祝福。

“yasu人很温柔，又很会照顾别人。但是他朋友不多，不会照顾他自己，你要好好照顾他。”村上嘱咐他。

“嗯，我会的。”

“yasu好可爱，想让他做我的弟弟。”横山夸人的话有点夸张，但其实是真心话，他又说，“但有的时候我搞不清他在想什么，可能是搞哲学的吧，感觉有时候yasu头上开了一朵花一样。”

“但头上开花的yasu也超级可爱啊。”大仓没有意识到他想着yasu的时候不由自主地绽开微笑，而把一切看在眼里的横雏感受到了甜蜜的热恋气息。

 

安田在忙完之后开始了他的暑假，而大仓结束EMBA项目后还要回到公司继续工作。他们经常发line消息，偶尔在周末约会，牵手，接吻。这些事情做得很隐蔽，如果被媒体爆出大仓和男人交往，丑闻会使上市公司的股价下跌，集团品牌也会受到影响。而安田也可能会被爆出来，他可能也会失去大学老师的工作。他们一般在古田桑的酒吧约会。古田桑看他们在酒吧手牵手，就揶揄安田说。

“这是你的朋友吗，还是你的男朋友?”

“现在大仓是我的男朋友了。”安田有点害羞，但仍然诚实地回答。大仓听到男朋友这个词，把安田的手握得更紧了。

 

虽然是地下恋情，但他们都彼此坦诚又直率地爱着对方。大仓想付出他的一切，也想得到安田的一切。

“下周末我能休息，yasu也有时间，和我去约会吧（熊熊撒娇/拜托）”大仓给他发line消息。

“（比圈）那还是老地方见？”

“去箱根泡温泉吧（打滚），三天两泊”两泊是什么意思，成年人都知道。

“好啊（企鹅）”

 

 

大仓带安田去的箱根的温泉旅馆，是前几年他的公司收购的。他接手后重新精装修了一番，打造成高端私人温泉旅馆，目标群体是高收入人群。一年接待人数有限，因为位置偏僻和旅馆的隔断设计而有较高的私密性，安保、食宿和服务质量好。虽然价格高，但是很有人气，每年的盈利很快收回初始投资，还给公司带来了一点利润。这个温泉旅馆可以说完全是大仓自己的产业，而不受父亲的控制，旅馆的员工也是之前的员工，对大仓很忠诚。这里是绝对安全的，还有大仓专属的房间和温泉，从窗户往外望就能看见芦湖和群山，风景优美。

 

安田好像很喜欢这里，踩在和式榻榻米上，看着窗外的风景，他流露出了怀念的表情。

“真好啊。像是回到家里一样。”

“如果yasu觉得像是在家那样舒适的话，就太好了。”大仓从后面搂住他的腰，把头放在他肩膀上，窗户玻璃反射他们亲昵地依偎在一起的景象。

 

大仓的手机响了，是工作的电话铃声。

“抱歉，我去接个电话。”大仓松开手去拿手机。

“没事，”安田摇摇头，“那我先去泡温泉了。”

 

这通工作电话打了很久，因为工作上出了点紧急的情况。等打完电话，天色由明转暗。大仓让安田等了那么久，觉得很抱歉。等他进了温泉，看见安田坐在温泉池边，只有小腿泡在温泉里，把塑料小鸭子排好一排放在大腿上，和打扫温泉池子的大叔聊得很开心。他松了一口气。安田只有下半身裹了一条毛巾，安田的身材很好，他很瘦，但是有一层薄薄的肌肉，肩宽腰细。脖子上带项链，肚脐上有脐钉，左耳戴着三个耳钉，还没摘掉，有一些性感。大仓第一次看见他半裸，舔了一下嘴唇。

 

“yasu，抱歉让你久等了。”

“没事的，你工作要紧。”安田对大叔挥了挥手，身离开了温泉池子，又对大仓说，说，“你要泡温泉吗？还是先吃饭？忙了那么久，肯定饿了吧。”

“那先吃饭吧。”大仓讪讪地笑了，安田原来这么了解他的胃。

 

旅馆员工把饭菜端进他们的房间，晚餐是和食。他们穿着和服，跪坐在榻榻米上进餐。虽然大仓饿了，但是这顿饭他吃得心不在焉，因为待会有更重要的事情。他是个双，只和女人交往过，但是和男人也能做。而且之前都是另一方主动服侍他，他没想过怎么主动服侍另一个男人。但是安田是他的男朋友，他有点紧张，来这里之前看了很多片子，他不想把今晚搞砸。

 

安田好像看出了他的紧张，等吃完饭碗碟被撤走之后，安田主动抓住他的手说。

“不要紧张，我去洗澡了。”他快速地挠了一下大仓的手心，冲他眨眨眼，微笑着说。

 

他的眨眼和笑容带着些许诱惑的气息，他挠了大仓的手心，也挠得他的心痒痒的。大仓铺好被褥，听见从浴室传来哗哗的水声，大仓想起在温泉池看到安田半裸的身体，忍不住咽了口水。水声停了，安田推开门。他穿的还是那件和服，裹得紧紧的，脸被水汽蒸红了，刘海和发梢有点潮湿。

 

“你去洗澡吗？tacchon。”他一边用毛巾擦着头发，一边向他走来。

“不用了。”他一把拽过安田，有点粗暴地吻住他的嘴。

他要吃掉这颗抹了蜂蜜的草莓。

 

tbc


End file.
